


Peacock (DR. FREDERICK CHILTON)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Other, Sex, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: ahah, I love to see so much enthousiasm ♥ hm Chilton being territorial with his omega? Or Chilton being an Omega, he’s too proud to admit it so he hide it behind perfume or something but then he meet a compatible alpha? Or Chilton being an Alpha and spending an heat with his omega (the first time he share a heat with someone) ? If none of those ideas inspire you I can find others things ♥ </p><p>word count: 2477</p><p>warnings: sin sin sin sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock (DR. FREDERICK CHILTON)

Frederick Chilton was the opposite of confident.

He faked confidence, sure, but for an alpha he was on the lower end of the spectrum, nearly a beta. You, on the other hand, were nearly an alpha with the level of your confidence and cockiness. It made it hard for you to find omegas to mate with and even harder to find alphas.

Frederick Chilton had been with neither, ever, in his life. Sure, he had sex before, but never during his heats. His heats had always been spent alone, working himself over with his own hand or a toy he had purchased online. He had always craved to ride his heat out with another, living human- preferably a malleable omega or a beta barely on the spectrum, but when he laid eyes on you and caught your scent, Frederick had to have you. You were a nurse in his hospital, but you had left before he ever noticed you, looking for a better paying, less territorial job. One where your boss didn’t monitor your every move.

But there you were, at Hannibal’s party, eyeing him across the room as he leaned on his cane in the midst of one of his heats. Surely you couldn’t tell- not over the perfectly placed cologne and mixture of other scents around you, more potent mates for sure. At least, that’s what he thought. Frederick didn’t believe there was any person out there that was compatible with him, let alone someone who would want to be with him, also.

But you were there. And you were staring at him over your drink and you were grinning. When Frederick locked eyes with you he watched as your lips turned up into a smirk and you beckoned him with a finger. Frederick, ever the peacocking alpha, shook his head and made sure that you knew he was no beta, no omega, and if you were either then you were sure to walk to him.

And you did, because no matter how much of a brat you were in the bedroom you knew the look on Frederick’s face and wouldn’t mind getting laid- and that wouldn’t happen if you disobeyed. So you stood and made your way over to Frederick, leaning against the table in front of him to eye him over. “Your cologne doesn’t do much to cover your heat, Doctor Chilton.”

And in a moment, you’ve made Frederick painfully hard. You could tell by the flush growing on his cheeks, the way he shifted on his feet. He jerked his chin toward you, “You’re the first omega to tell me this.” And, in a moment, he’s offended you.

“I’m a beta, thank you very much,” You snarled, getting right in his face. Your toe was dangerously close to knocking his cane out from under him, but you didn’t do that. You could think of better things to do with the cane, like fucking Frederick with it. “A very, very high scoring beta, mind you. And I’m not in my heat, but I’d be glad to take care of yours if you’ll take care of mine when it rolls around.” You didn’t form it as a question as Frederick would have himself, because your confidence was oozing from your smirk and his was forced out like too dry Play-Doh. He leaned forward, until his nose was barely grazing the side of your neck, and then he inhaled. It sent a shiver down your spine and you smirked when you subtly cupped him and he was harder than any man you’d ever slept with. You squeezed once and then turned your head so he could smell your neck, the potent mix of beta that was almost alpha to entice him. You knew that it was shitty to convince him to sleep with you- especially in the middle of one of his heats- but you had always had a soft spot for Frederick.

And, apparently, he had a hard spot for you.

You laughed at the joke inside your head before stepping closer to Frederick, aiming to cover any suspicion the party guests might have place on the both of you. He looked down at you, hungry, and you smirked. Your lips briefly met the skin next to his shirt collar before you took your own smell at his scent. It was musky and heavy as Frederick was on the hardest day of his heat. You kissed him once more, nipping slightly as you feel Frederick’s hand curling around your body to grasp your hip, barely slipping lower to paw at your ass. He groaned and nodded, a silent answer to your question that he hadn’t answered.

“Shall we leave, then? I have a rather nice house. Rather large.” The innuendo was not lost on you, but if Frederick was already so far gone as to grip your ass tightly in a room of his peers, he wasn’t going to make it back to his home.

And you were more than happy to ask Hannibal if there were a private room you could use. So you smirked and held one finger up to Frederick as you found the host- a man who almost always unsettled you too much to eat at any of his gatherings. You either ate before you showed, if you showed, or after. When you found Hannibal he was conversing with Jack, a heavy hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Bonsoir,” You teased, “Hannibal. Doctor Chilton is feeling a bit above the weather and we’re wondering if there’s a room, private of course, that would be empty for our use. If you’re so inclined, of course.” Hannibal would have said nothing but no if you weren’t polite, so you chose your words very precisely to let him know exactly what was happening- and going to happen. He smirked and nodded.

“Allow me to guide you and Doctor Chilton.” He placed a hand in the middle of your back and led you back to Frederick. You grasped the doctor’s hand to keep up the guise of being more than a quick heat-fix and followed Hannibal up the stairs to a room far back in a hallway, the doorway covered by shadow. Hannibal held the door open and Frederick followed you in, the hand not leaning on his cane once more finding your backside. He thanked Hannibal before the door shut behind him, and then the cane clattered to the ground and you spun toward him, locking the door as you tilted your head up to kiss Frederick once.

He kept one hand clasping your ass, pushing your hips toward his eagerly and his other hand captured the back of your head to keep your lips near his should he feel the need to kiss you again. His hips jumped toward yours and your hands fiddled with his jacket, trying to strip him down to his most vulnerable so you could truly taste the way his lips pressed against yours instead of the flavor of his false confidence. His jacket fell to the floor, followed by his tie and Frederick busied himself with touching your body, feeling it, and kissing your neck. He was silent, something you took as either a very bad sign or a very good one.

You began to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped your hands with two strong, vice grips around your wrists. “Don’t,” He ordered, “Not yet.” Frederick was breathing hard and you nodded, moving backward toward the bed that spanned most of the expanse of the room. You led Frederick there, taking off your own shirt and pants as you went, allowing Frederick to guide you down on the bed and crawl overtop of you. His body blanketed yours.

“Can I undress you now, Doctor Chilton?” You whispered, sultry, as your fingers fiddled with his belt and his hips jumped toward yours with the use of his title once more. “Please let me undress you. I crave to see your body.”

Those words, apparently, were the right to whisper against the shell of his ear as his whole body shuddered and Frederick dropped his weight onto you, nodding against your neck as your hands undid the clasp of his belt and pulled it from the belt loops in his rather expensive slacks. You tossed it aside and then began working on the buttons of the slacks, running your hand over the thin material and the warmth of his erection underneath said material. Frederick groaned and nodded, hands fisting in the bed sheets below you as he came close to begging.

You pushed his slacks down until they were bundled against his thighs, unable to get them down any further with Frederick laying on you and then you slipped your hands over his ass, squeezing before you ran up the smooth expanse of his back, taking your time to keep him comfortable with your actions. You slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his shoulder when it’s exposed and then dragging your lips across his chest to his other shoulder as the shirt is pushed completely off of his body and you drink him in, hands finding his hips as they jerk toward you. You let yourself feel the supple flesh of his stomach, until your wrists are once again caught in his hands.

“Don’t touch my stomach, please. I beg you. Anywhere but my stomach.” Frederick propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at you, before he kissed you once more. You shook your head and pushed yourself down the bed, leaving Frederick confused before you pushed his hips up, leaving him mimicking a planking position as you kissed over the thick scar down his abdomen, feeling his body shake. He inhaled deeply and you felt it warble as you kissed him, thick with emotion. Then you pushed down his briefs and took him in your mouth, Frederick’s groan echoing around the room with nothing on the walls. You hummed and took him deeper, hallowing your cheeks as his arms shook and he began whimpering. Frederick called out your name when one of your hands began massaging him- massaging what you couldn’t take into your mouth.

His hips jumped and he apologized profusely. You could tell that he wasn’t going to last long and that he didn’t want to come in your mouth- just in the way that he was holding back his moans, the way that he was begging under his breath. You let him fall from your mouth and made your way back to being under him, losing your underclothing on the way before you took Frederick’s mouth on yours, kissing him deeply and letting his body rest on yours once more. It was a new feeling for the both of you, the feeling of your naked bodies pressed against one another and Frederick kissed just below your earlobe, whispering: “Tell me you want this. You want me. I can’t do this if you do not wish to have me.” You spread your legs, wrapping them around his waist as you pressed closer to him, pulling his chest tight against yours.

“I want you to have me, Doctor. Please. I’ll take my turn having you, when it is my heat. It is your turn to have me.” His words, his title, made his body jerk as he thrusted into you, almost fully seated in one go. He moaned, long and soft, before kissing you once more, letting his body fall on you completely.

Closing your eyes, you only grabbed Frederick’s back harder, sighing heavily. “Come on,” You whispered, “Take me, Doctor. Take me in Hannibal’s bed, at his party.” Frederick nodded and grasped the bedspread on either side of your head before he set a gruelingly slow pace, matching his slow breaths. Was Frederick trying to make himself last? You weren’t sure that you cared. It was pleasurable to the both of you and soon your breathing was picking up. You were mewling, nodding, egging Frederick on.

“You’re so good,” Frederick breathed, “So wonderful.”

You turned his head to kiss him, slow and filled with passion just like his thrusts were. “That’s your heat talking, Frederick,” You gasped, tilting your hips to the ceiling, “Shit, fuck. I’m sure that when it’s my heat we’re taking care of I won’t be the best lay of your life.”

He silenced you by snapping his hips to meet yours, one hard thrust in the midst of the softest ones. The headboard slammed against the wall and Frederick groaned just after the sound, bed sheets twisting in his hands. He nodded, though no question was asked. You egged him on, kissing his cheek, his lips, pulling him closer as your own hips worked his and he groaned, thrusts becoming faster, more rough. The headboard met the wall and spurred you both on to your releases, your nails leaving red scratches on his back that were sure to sting after you both realized it had happened.

Frederick moved his hands to your thighs, holding them with a bruising grip as his head pushed into your neck, taking some of your flesh between his teeth as he worked toward what his heat was spurring him toward what he needed the most, your body was meeting his roughly and you loved it, his name falling from your lips every other breath.

The slapping of your skin together was erotic and it made his body easy to concentrate on. It made you get right there, right to that edge, right where you needed to be to help Frederick along in his heat. You took the back of his head in one of your hands, fingers weaving into his hair as you concocted a plan to finish him off and ultimately find your climax. Your lips met his ear as his panting increased, his hands gripped your thighs tighter as his body moved impossibly faster. You kissed the shell of his ear, taking it between your teeth as you let out the most, wanton moan you could muster sounding like nothing less than a pornstar as his name slipped through your teeth. Frederick’s hips stuttered and he came, still haphazardly thrusting into you. You came not long after, calling out his name as he whimpered, his orgasm milked by yours. He kept whimpering, begging, kissing your neck as his heat was sated, if only for a little bit. When Frederick regained his strength he pushed himself up on his elbows, turning his face to kiss you properly and deeply, mumbling his thanks against your lips.

“Give me five minutes,” Frederick said, “And I’ll be good to go again. My heats are never sated by one orgasm.” You smirked and pushed him up as you slid out of the bed.

“How about I help you out, then? Get you ready a little bit faster than five minutes.”


End file.
